A Man and his Son
by DJ360X
Summary: After the attack of the Nine tailed fox which led to the death of his wife Kushina. Minato now has to balance life as the Hidden Leaf Village's Hokage and being a good single father to his infant son Naruto.
1. Birth and Loss

Minato was holding his newborn child as he kneeled down next to his dying wife with the removal of the Nine Tailed Fox from her body her life was fading away. But the beast could not be allowed to roam free so that left only two people to be the bearers of the powerful beast since one person alone cannot not hold back such a monstrous beast so in the end Minato had to not only seal half of the nine tails in himself but also his newborn son Naruto. These two people were now bearers of the two halves of the tailed beast that Kushina once held Minato having sealed inside himself the yin side of the fox and with his newborn son Naruto bearing the yang side.

"Kushina please don't leave us I can still save you."

Minato was saddened beyond belief after the events of tonight whomever this masked person was he had reduced a good part of the village to shambles killing many civilians and shinobi alike in his attack and yet he still got away.

"Minato don't cry at least you a and our son is alive and well."

Kushina said weakly as her life was slowly fading away from this world and moving on to the next one.

"Minato before I go let me hold our baby boy one more time."

Minato handed the baby to Kushina.

"Naruto times are gonna be a little hard from now on but it's okay though you still have daddy here with you and he'll take good care of you if he doesn't I'll k kill him."

The mother weakly laughed.

"Kushina please stay with us."

Minato kneeled down to his wife's side.

"Minato please take care of our baby."

Kushina arms went limp as she handed Naruto to her husband now turned widower.

"Kushina please wake up."

The red haired woman did not respond back.

"Kushina?"

Minato tried to wake up his wife but it was no use.

"No."

Tears started falling from Minato his wife was now dead and it was just him and son a boy without a mother and a father without a wife.

A few minutes later Hiruzen the third Hokage made his way towards Minato and he found the fourth knelt beside his dead wife.

"It appears that I was too late."

The Third Hokage went to his successors side and he kneeled down next to him.

"We must go Minato we need to get you and your child to a safe location and we need to calm the villagers and then.

The third sadly glaced over at the body of Kushina.

"We can give Kushina a proper buriel."

Minato stood up and he picked up his dead wife and his newborn child.

"You're right let's go."

Minato was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed it was about to rain.

"To think that was only a month ago."

Minato was standing at the grave of Kushina Uzumaki with his child in his hands.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you I may be the fastest shinobi alive but apparently not fast enough to save you."

Minato took a heavy sigh he know he couldn't fall into a state of deep depression his son needed him to be strong, the village need him to be strong. Because not only is it his job as the Fourth Hokage but more importantly as a father to his only child.

"I will visit you again soon Kushina I promise but now I have to go back to work, that shadow clone won't last for long."

Minato placed a flower on the grave of his wife and he transported himself back to the Hokge office which he had put one of his marks on his desk and when he appeared back in his office he saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Lord Hokage I don't think it's wise for you to leave you office so often."

Said the white haired shinobi.

"Kakashi relax I was away from my office for a perfectly good reason...I was getting Naruto some extra diapers you know how baby boys are."

Kakashi stared at his former instructor.

"You have people for that are you just looking for an excuse to shirk your duties?"

Minato started nervously sweating

"Umm, of course not."

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head at the Hokage.

Minato had forgotten how perceptive his student was it made sneaking out every now and then a little hard.

"Anyways I came to talk to you about somethin, it's about Naruto."

Kakashi sat down on the sofa that was inside the office.

"What about him?"

Minato asked confused.

"Well with you busy doing you appointed duties and now that Naruto is old enough now I think it's time you put him in a daycare."

Kakashi hoped Minato would agree with his suggestion.

"But, I don't want Naru-sun around so many different people at once he might feel overwhelmed."

Minato said as he cradled his child.

"He's will be fine, if anything it would be ideal to have him exposed to more people when he's this young it will help out in the long run."

Minato started thinking.

"You have no excuse not to."

Kakashi said.

"But what if they treat him badly due to him having half the Nine tails inside him."

Minato said to Kakashi.

"He'll be safe this daycare is monitered by volunteer Chunin every week but for extra security we can throw in a few Jonin in there every week they will be people we can trust I assure you and I will volunteer at the daycare so I can also keep an eye on him too if needed."

Minato sighed he really did not have any excuse for not putting Naruto in this daycare.

"You know the Uchiha's had put their youngest child in there a few years back and also all of your other friends children are in there too."

Kakashi said somewhat convincing the blond haired man.

"Even the Hyugga family?"

Minato asked Kakashi.

"Just their oldest their youngest daughter is being groomed for the title of head of the clan."

Minato took a moment to think if all of his friends children are in this daycare they can protect Naruto from the other kids.

"Alright fine you win I will take Naruto to this daycare next month."

Minato said hoping he would have more time.

"He goes tomorrow I already signed him up."

Kakashi said sternly.

"What!!"

Minato yelled out.

"You have been letting your paper work stack up for too long it's about time you do something about them with no distractions."

Kakashi said.

"Fine, I should probably contact all of the head clan member to let them know my plan, can I see a... what do they call those new machines."

Minato asked his student

"They're called cell phones and you need to get one it makes communication easier."

Kakashi dialed a group of phone number on his phone and he handed it to Minato.

"Here I dialed all of their numbers."

Minato grabbed the phone and he held it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gakky it your best bud Minato."

Kakashi palmed his face he could not believe what he just heard.

"Did you just call Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan Gakky."

Kakashi said as he felt an upcoming headache.

"Yeah it's what I called him back at the academy."

Minato then spent the rest of his day calling his friends for various favors regarding his son.

[Author's Note]

So this is another story I brought over from Wattpad that I am currently redoing. I wrote the Wattpad version when I was twelve so of course it was cringey and really bad. So, if somehow people starts getting attached to the story give me some critiques and I will fix my stories the best I can and also I should address the difference in this I tweaked the ages of some people namely the rookie twelve all of them are between the ages of 8-10 years old except for Naruto as you already can guess Naruto was just born recently in the story.


	2. Naruto's first day

Minato was standing inside a daycare facility waiting room with Naruto in his hands he saw the room lined with various decorations of clouds and flowers and a few drawing were pinned to the wall too.

"Am I doing the right thing...maybe if I just go home and take Naruto with me he might not be ready."

Right as the blond Hokage was about to get up and young woman walked behind the desk.

"Oh, Lord Hokage thanks for coming today I can help you over here."

Minato sighed and he turned around.

"Yes I came here to enroll my son here." Minato said as he tried to hide his disappointment.

"Oh, this cutie of course Kakashi has told me all about this." Said the young woman.

"He did?"

"Yes sir and to make you feel at ease I don't blame the baby for the attack last month this little guy didn't do that the demon inside him did and from what I been told if it wasn't for him we would all be dead."

The young woman respectfully bowed.

Minato suddenly had a massive amount of tears practically blast out of his face.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!!!"

Minato tightly hugged the girl.

"Lord Hokage... can't breathe." The young girl squeaked out.

"Oh I'm sorry"

Minato let go of the young woman.

"What is your name?" Minato asked the girl.

"My name is Ayame Ichiraku me and my father run the Ichiraku ramen noodle house."

"Oh really I may have to stop by there sometime."

Minato extended his hand out to Ayame and the two shook hands.

"Well Lord Hokage if you would like to sit down then we can get through Naruto's paperwork and he can start his day."

Ayame sat behind the front desk and placed down a form Minato could sign.

"Of course."

Minato looked over the document and he wrote all of his and Naruto's information down.

"Well that should do it." Minato said.

"Good now if you would let me get Naruto I'll take him into the play room."

Ayame grabbed Naruto from Minato.

"Wait don't take my Naru-sun yet!"

Minato was down on the floor holding on to Ayame's leg.

"(Kakashi was right our Hokage is a little bit of a wack job)"

"Lord Hokage we got this you should get to work."

Ayame freed her leg and she carried Naruto into the playroom.

"Daddy is gonna be back Naruto don't you worry!" Minato said as he slowly left.

Ayame walked into the playroom and she took the time to look at the entire area she saw that as per usual Sakura and Ino were fighting over Sasuke's attention despite the boy not being interested in the two girls, while Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten were playing with each other. Kiba and Shino was playing with cars while Hinata was watching and Choji, Lee, and Kiba were competing with each other to see who can eat their snack the fastest and of course Choji was winning.

"Hey Guy we have a new kid today." Ayame called out to man.

"We do!"

Guy rushed towards Ayame and he took a look at the baby and he started getting excited.

"Oh it our very own Hokage's first born child, look at him I can tell her burns with the flames of youth already!" Said the energetic man.

"Heh heh, Guy you're so weird anyways could you go gather the kids."

"Of course."

Guy stood up on a chair so he can grab everyone's attention.

"Children come gather around we have a new youth with us today!"

"Whoa a new kid!" Kiba said as he instantly ran to where Guy was at.

"We haven't had a new kid in a long time c'mon Neji let's go see the new kid."

"It's just another kid it's nothing too special. Said Neji with his usual indifference.

Ten ten grabbed the young prodigy's hand and she dragged him to where everyone was gathering.

After a minute had passed all the children had gathered around Guy and the man was looking over the small crowd each child had some type of interest in their eye.

"Okay is everyone here?"

"Yes Guy sensei!" The kids responded.

"Good now Ayame if you would."

The young girl handed the child to Guy.

"I'm am going back to the front you can do introductions."

Ayame left the room leaving guy to introduce Naruto to the other kids.

"Okay kids the Hokage has graced us with youthful pride and joy."

Guy held Naruto in front of all the children.

"Meet Naruto.

"Aww he a baby" Ino said.

"Sasuke look a baby we can be the baby mommy and daddy and we can get married." Sakura said happily.

"Nu uh Sasuke is gonna marry me!" Ino yelled at the pink haired girl.

"Nu uh Sasuke gonna marry me!"

Sakura and Ino went back and fourth with their bickering.

"Can he talk Guy sensei?" Sasuke asked the man holding the child.

"Of course not Sasuke he's a baby and babies cannot talk until they get a little older ."

"Is he dumb is that why he can't talk" Neji said bluntly.

"He's not dumb he's just a baby!"

Sasuke said to his fellow ten year old Neji.

"Yes Neji just like I was telling Sasuke, Naruto is only a baby he was born last month if I remember correctly.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!"

Naruto started crying.

"What's wrong him Guy sensei"

One of the kids asked.

"Uhh, maybe he needs a change."

Guy checked Naruto diaper and he was clean.

"No it isn't that."

"G g guy sensei Naruto might be hungry."

Said the timid Hyūga

"Good idea Hinata.

Guy looked through Naruto's diaper bag and he found a baby bottle filled with milk.

"Alright here you go."

Guy placed the bottle nipple in the baby's mouth and he instantly started drinking the milk from the bottle.

"There all better."

"Guy sensei!"

Lee ran up to his role model.

"Yes Lee"

"Why do babies like milk for?" The boy asked curiously.

"It's all they can have until they're a little bit older.

Guy said as he continued to feed the baby but he was starting get bored he wasn't use to just sitting around.

"Guy sensei."

The Jonin looked down and he saw the Uchiha boy staring up at him.

"Yes Sasuke."

"How come the baby don't have any teeth?"

The child asked.

"Because he's too young but he'll grow some later."

Sasuke kept on looking at the baby and guy noticed this and he devised a plan.

"Hey Sasuke you want to feed the baby?"

Guy asked the child.

"Yeah yeah!!"

Guy instructed Sasuke to sit on the floor and he carefully placed the baby on the child's lap.

"Make sure to hold the bottle for him he's not big enough to do it himself."

Sasuke held the bottle for Naruto and the baby continued to drink milk from the bottle.

"Hey I'm doing it!" Sasuke said excitedly.

"Good job Sasuke."

Guy rubbed the top of Sasuke's head.

"Hey Neji look at what's Sasuke doing."

Ten Ten pointed to the Uchha.

"So what." Neji said.

"So, let's go."

Ten Ten dragged Neji over to the baby and Sasuke.

"Hey I wanna do that too."

One of the kids said and soon enough all of the children gathered around Sasuke to watch him hold the child.

"Okay kids it's time for pick up."

Ayame steeped into the room and she instantly had to get her camera to take a picture.

"Aww."

Ayame motioned for all of the parents to come into the room and the sight in front them was enough to make all of the collective adults hearts melt.

"Aww!"

All the kids turned around to see their parents were in the room and the kids went to their parents except Sasuke who still sat on the floor while he was still holding the baby.

"Come on sweetie we have to go home and so does the baby."

Mikoto said to her child.

"Aww but mom."

The boy whined.

"Sasuke, Naruto will be here tomorrow then you can hold him again." Ayame said to the child.

"Naru-sun!!".

Minato rushed into the room and he stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Oh hey you must be Fugaku and Mikoto's kid."

"Hey Minato it's been a awhile since we talked." Mikoto greeted the Hokage

"Yeah I've been dealing with a lot of stuff ya know with me being a dad now." Minato said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You know Sasuke took a liking to your son, ain't that right Sasuke."

Minato and Mikoto looked down at the Uchiha who was still holding the baby.

"Yeah"

Sasuke started blushing.

"Anyways it's about time Naruto and I get going."

Minato took Naruto and he waved goodbye to the two Uchiha's.

"Later Minato."

Mikoto waved goodbye and both her an Sasuke started walking home.

"Hey mom."

"Yes sweetie?"

"When I was holding the baby I felt like a big brother." Said the boy.

"Well don't worry you'll see Naruto tommorow."


	3. New Rivals, Shy Girl, and a Baby

Sasuke woke up and quickly got out of his bed.

"I gotta hurry."

Sasuke said as he opened his door to see his mother standing in front of with a surprised look on her face.

"Hey sweetie, I'm surprised you're up already."

"Hey mom, I'm ready for daycare!"

Sasuke shouted excitedly

"You're usually never this excited to go to daycare, what happened?"

Mikoto asked the boy. She was happy that he was finally enjoying the daycare, but what got him so excited.

"The baby is gonna be there again, and I wanna be a big brother again...it felt kinda nice."

Sasuke explained to his mother as he blushed a little.

Mikoto smiled, her son had gotten attached to the hokage's child.

"Of course we can go to daycare. As soon as you eat your breakfast and brush your teeth.

"Okay!"

Sasuke rushed out of his room and he ran inside the kitchen to be greeted with the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee.

"Morning dad, morning Itachi!"

After saying his greetings Sasuke sat at the table patiently waiting for his food.

"Morning son, mind asking what the rush is this morning?"

Fugaku asked his jittery son.

"Because the baby is gonna be at daycare today and I get to be a big brother."

Fugaku was confused at what Sasuke said, the father looked over to his eldest son for an answer for what his youngest said but, Itachi was just as confused as his father was.

"He met Minato's son yesterday and he got to hold him."

Mikoto walked into the kitchen and she made Sasuke a plate of food.

"Thanks."

Sasuke started quickly eating his breakfast once he was done he quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I forgot he had a kid...how has Minato been since that night."

Fugaku asked showing concern for the Hokage.

"When I talked to him yesterday he seemed okay for the most part...but he's changed"

Mikoto took Sasuke's now empty plate and she placed it in the sink.

"I'm ready!"

Sasuke rushed into the kitchen fully dressed.

"Wow that was fast, Itachi since you're heading out soon would you mind taking Sasuke to daycare on your way to the Hokage's office."

Itachi stood up and smiled at his mother.

"Of course I wouldn't mind mother."

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to follow him.

"Bye mom, bye dad!"

"Later."

The two boys left the house.

"Bye you two, be careful."

Mikoto waved goodbye to her children.

While the two boys were walking outside the relatively quiet Uchiha district and onto the busy Leaf Village streets, Sasuke was practically bouncing the entire way.

"Sasuke, tell me about this baby at your daycare?"

Itachi looked down at his little brother.

"He's really small and he kinda looks like a cat."

Itachi was trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"The baby looks like a cat?"

"Yeah he has lines on his face, they look like whiskers."

Sasuke said to his brother.

Itachi was now intrigued, now he wanted to see what this child looks like.

After ten minutes of walking the two siblings made it into the daycare building Sasuke had rushed into the building with Itachi following behind him and then they were greeted by Ayame.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Ms.Ayame is the baby here yet?"

Sasuke asked the teen.

"You mean Naruto yeah he's here but he's sleeping."

Sasuke looked at the woman confused.

"Why is he still sleeping, isn't it too late to still be sleeping?"

Ayame giggled at the child's cluelessness.

"Little brother babies need more sleep than kids your age so they can grow properly."

"Oh...why."

Itachi tapped his brother's forehead.

"I'll tell you later."

Itachi waved goodbye to his brother and left.

"Well anyways Sasuke why don't you go to the playroom and I'll let you know when Naruto wakes up.

"Okay."

Sasuke walked into the playroom to be greeted by all the kids were huddled around Asuma sarutobi. the man was telling stories of some of the missions he had been on.

"Hey kid come over here you're gonna miss the best part."

Asuma called over Sasuke to sit with the group.

Sasuke made his way to where everybody was sitting and he sat down listening to Asuma's story, but he wasn't listening he just wanted to play with the baby again.

Ayame walked into the playroom holding the blond baby.

"Hey Asuma can you hold Naruto for a minute while I take care of a few things on my side?"

The girl asked.

"Uh, I'm not good with..."

Before the man could finish his sentence Ayame placed the baby in his arms.

"Thanks."

Ayame rushed back into the lobby.

"Babies...I'm not much good with babies..."

The kids all stared at the baby in Asuma's hands as Naruto slowly started waking up.

"Crap, he's waking up."

Naruto opened his eyes and he let out a tiny yawn. The baby then looked up at the man holding him not recognizing the person.

"Hey kiddo."

Naruto started whimpering.

"Oh no."

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!"

The baby let out a loud cry which caused all of the children to cover their ears.

"Make him stop!!"

Kiba yelled whose sense of hearing was particularly more sensitive than everyone else's.

"(Damn it Ayame)"

Asuma went to grab a milk bottle from Naruto's diaper bag and he attempted to feed the baby, but he wasn't hungry.

"Let me try."

Sasuke asked the Jonin.

Once Asuma had handed the baby to Sasuke, Naruto had stopped crying almost instantly.

"He stopped?"

Asuma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, how did you do that Sasuke?"

Sakura asked.

"I dunno he just stopped crying when I hold him."

Naruto liked this person. This person helps him feel better when he's not with daddy.

"Hey Naruto."

Sasuke looked down at the child he didn't know what to do next he never held a baby this long before.

Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's fingers and he started sucking on it.

"Eww...heh heh."

Sasuke started laughing despite his hand was covered in baby drool.

"I I think he's h hungry."

Sasuke turned around see Hinata behind him.

"He hungry. How do you know?"

Sasuke asked the shy girl.

"M my little sister used to do that when she was a baby."

Hinata muttered.

Sasuke grabbed the baby bottle that was on the teachers desk and started feeding Naruto. The baby drank the milk greedily and his eyes soon started to close.

"He was hungry, thanks umm."

Sasuke was trying to think of the girl's name.

"M m my name is Hinata."

The girl stuttered.

Naruto quickly drained the bottle of milk and he soon stopped sucking on the bottle.

"He drank it all."

Sasuke put the bottle on the ground.

Naruto didn't feel right, he felt something coming up and he didn't like it.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!!!"

"Oh no what's wrong Naruto?"

Sasuke tried rocking the baby but it did not make the baby stop crying.

"Hinata what's wrong with Naruto?!?"

Sasuke looked at the girl hoping for an answer.

"Can I hold Naruto."

Hinata asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was unsure about handing Naruto off to someone else.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!"

Naruto's cries seemed to get louder so the Uchiha handed the baby to the Hinata.

Hinata started patting Naruto's back and after a minute there was a small burp heard and Naruto's cries had stopped.

"Whoa, you know a lot about babies."

"I use to help my mother with my little sister when she was a baby."

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the girl that was holding him he felt this feeling before he couldn't remember where though.

"You feel better Naruto."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's finger and he didn't want to let go of her warmth put him at ease.

"Heh heh, I think h he likes me."

Hinata giggled softly.

Sasuke stared at the girl and he started blushing and he didn't know why but he kinda liked being around this girl she's not annoying like Sakura or Ino.

"Hinata!"

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a boy who looked like Hinata stomping towards them.

"Hello Neji, did you just made it here?"

Hinata asked her cousin.

"Yeah I did."

Neji looked down at the baby his cousin was holding.

"Why do you have the baby, my sensei said that baby is a monster."

Sasuke got up and he stood in front of Neji.

"Naruto is not a monster take that back."

Sasuke demanded the young Hyūga .

"Neji that's not nice."

Hinata said to her cousin.

"Fine... whatever anyways come you shouldn't play with these two you said you would play with me and Kiba."

Neji said to Hinata.

"Yeah I did."

The Hyūga girl handed the baby back to Sasuke and she bowed.

"Thanks for letting me play with you two Sasuke."

Neji grabbed Hinata's hand.

"C'mon Hinata you shouldn't have to play with weirdos like that weirdo Uchiha anyways."

Neji sneered.

"Grr, say that to my face Hyūga!"

Neji stopped walking and he looked back at Sasuke.

"What did you say idiot."

Sasuke gave Naruto to Hinata and he walked up to Neji.

"You're the idiot no eyes."

Sasuke retorted.

The tension was thick between the boys.

"Hey you two that's enough."

Asuma walked up to the two boys.

"Is there going to be a problem here?"

Asuma looked down at the two boys.

"No, me and Hinata was just about to play somewhere else."

Hinata handed Naruto back to Sasuke leaving the baby longing for the feeling he felt in her embrace.

"C'mon Hinata."

Neji started walking away

"Sorry Sasuke."

Hinata followed the boy.

"Hey Sasuke why don't you let me hold Naruto while you go cool off for awhile."

Asuma asked the boy.

"Fine."

Sasuke handed the baby to Asuma while he went to go play with some of his friends.

Asuma signed.

"Good grief kids are something else, ain't that right Naruto."

Asuma looked down at the baby who was to busy with having his hand in his mouth.

"Agreed"


	4. Naruto's first two words

(Four months later)

Naruto has grown bigger compared to his size when he was just only a month old, he could support his own weight and sit himself up. Naruto had also finally figured out what to call the people around him each special person who's nice to him has a name and he can't wait to tell them.

[8:00 AM]

Minato had went inside Naruto's room to see the baby babbling happily as he had his tiny foot in his mouth. The hokage smiled at his infant son, Naruto was the only thing that kept him going through the hardships he endured for the past few months and the smile his baby gives him helps the blond keep going striving to protect his village as a Hokage but most importantly protect his son and the bright smile his son has.

"Hey my little Naru-sun good morning." Minato said as he picked up the baby and held him up high in the air earning more laughter from the child.

"Daaaaaa deeee da" Naruto babbled

Minato froze.

"(Did he just...no impossible he shouldn't start talking until he's a little older I must be hearing things.)" Minato thought to himself as he walked to the kitchen to get breakfast started he made himself scrambled eggs while he got a jar of baby food from the pantry.

"Alright son, how do you feel about peaches this morning." Minato said as he held the jar in front of his son.

"Baaaah daaa!" Naruto babbled excitedly.

"Peaches it is Naruto."

Minato opened the jar of baby food and he then started to feed his son, once Naruto had finished eating Minato started eating his own breakfast while burping his son.

After breakfast Minato started to get both Naruto and himself dressed for the day and get Naruto's diaper bag ready but then he stopped as he smelled something.

"Naruto...did you just."

Minato picked up the baby and be quickly to a whiff of the baby's diaper and Mina was able to confirm his fear.

"Well Naruto it's time for a diaper change."

Minato laid his son on the changing table and he undid the tabs of the diaper and that action made the stench worse.

"God how can something so bad come from something so small and cute."

Minato quickly disposed of the diaper and he grabbed a few baby wipes and he wiped off his son, after Naruto was clean the baby was put into a clean diaper Minato got his son dressed into a orange snap onsie and pair of orange socks.

"Alright son you ready to go to daycare." Minato said as he picked up his son and he kissed him on his cheek.

"Heh heh Dada!!!" The baby squealed in delight.

Minato's heart skipped a beat hoping his hearing was alright.

"Naruto...did you just."

Before the father could finish he was interrupted by his son.

"Dada!!" Naruto said again happily.

Minato started tearing up his son had called him dad, he just heard his child's first words and the happiness Minato felt was overwhelming so he just continued to cry out of happiness.

"Naruto you just called me dada!"

Minato started hugging his child and started showering his son with kisses, this means that Naruto truly does love him and he was doing something in raising his son.

"We gotta celebrate, my son just called me dada...but daddy has to got to work but I will finish up fast so we can celebrate."

Minato picked up Naruto and he left the house and few minutes later he made it to the daycare.

"Good morning Lord Hokage." Ayame greeted Minato then she respectfully bowed.

"Morning I got great news!" Minato said excitedly.

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"My little Naru-sun said his first word."

"That's great, can you get him to say it?"

"Maybe?"

Minato held his son in front of him.

"Naruto say dada...say dada."

"Da da!!" Said the baby happily clapping as he happily clapped his hands.

"Aww thats cute!"

Minato signed in Naruto and he handed his son to Ayame.

"Alright my little Naru-sun daddy will be back soon I promise."

After saying his goodbye Minato left the daycare and he started walking to the Hokage's office.

"Okay Naruto time for you to go to the playroom your friend is here."

Ayame carried the baby to the playroom and she walked towards today's volunteer.

"Here he is Kakashi"

Ayame handed the baby to the copy ninja.

"The Hokage wasn't too much trouble today wasn't he?" Kakashi asked the girl to which she responded by shaking her head which left the copy ninja surprised.

"No as a matter of fact he happily gave me Naruto and he rushed out, I guessing he wants to finish early so he can celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

Kakashi was wondering what could his former sensei be celebrating.

"Yeah, our little Naruto said his first words today." Ayame tickled the baby earning laughter from the child.

"Oh did he...I can imagine our Hokage's excitement now."

"But anyways I'm going to head back to the front to check in the rest of the other kids. You can hand Naruto to Sasuke he usually takes care of him when you need to focus on the other kids."

With that said Ayame went back to the front while Kakashi felt something tugging his pants, he looked down to see Sasuke.

"Hey can I play with Naruto for awhile?" Asked the young Uchiha.

"Yeah look after him for a bit."

Kakashi handed the baby to Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto we're gonna play with Hinata again."

Sasuke carried the baby to the Hyūga girl and her two friends.

"H hi Naruto."

Hinata tickled the baby's belly earning a laugh from Naruto.

"Hinata why do we hafta play with a baby today!!." Kiba whined as he wanted to play something else.

"You got to pick yesterday Kiba and I picked what we did the day before that so it's Hinata's turn." Shino said.

Kiba pouted.

"What are we going to play Hinata. Mr.Namikaze said that were not suppose to play rough when I take care of Naruto."

Said the Uchiha.

"W w we can play with the big building blocks."

Hinata timidly said.

"Yeah, the big ones so Naruto can't eat them."

Sasuke handed Naruto to Hinata as he went to go get his bigger building blocks.

"We should do a building contest!"

Kiba said.

"Naruto can't build like we can so we can't do that." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you let him be a judge then."

"A judge?"

Sasuke looked at Shino curiously about the idea of Naruto being a judge for their building competition."

"And let Hinata be a judge too."

"M me be a judge?!"

Hinata was surprised she couldn't be a judge she wasn't suited for the role.

"Don't worry Hinata you can be a referee instead and Naruto can be the judge." Sasuke said to Hinata comforting the Hyūga by assigning her a less stressful role.

"Okay I can do that."

Hinata gently sat Naruto down and she stood in front of the three boys.

"Ready...s set...go."

The three boys instantly started building their towers but of course Sasuke was at a disadvantage, there was only one of him but Shino and Kiba were working together so they're towers were already taller than his.

"We're winning Shino! Kiba said as he continued to build.

Ten minutes later the boys had stopped building and Hinata placed Naruto in front of the two towers.

"Okay Naruto time to pick the winner."

Naruto looked at Shino and Kiba's tower and it was huge to the small baby but then he looked at Sasuke's tower it was a lot smaller but he liked Saskue.

"Saaa...saaaa...Sasa!!"

"What that's not fair, our tower was bigger"

Kiba shouted.

"Sasa Sasa!"

Naruto raised his hands towards Sasuke.

"H he said my name...HE SAID MY NAME!!!"

Sasuke started chanting loudly and he started spinning around.

Kakashi curiously walked over to the excited child.z

"Hey what's going on here?" Kakashi asked the boy.

"Naruto said my name look look!!"

"Sasa Sasa!!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands.

"So he did...man Minato is gonna go crazy."

A few hours later the parents came to pick up their children Minato made it to the daycare first and he was quick to scoop up his baby boy in his arms.

"Naru-sun!!".

"Dada dada!!" Naruto started laughing at his father's encentric nature.

"Just like daddy promised he's here to pick you up early to celebrate."

"Hey Minato!

The blond Hokage turned his head towards the source of the voice and he saw his long time friend Fugaku Uchiha with Sasuke next to him.

"Oh, hey Gakky long time no see." Minato waved at the man.

Fugaku sighed.

"Don't call me Gakky in public it's just a old childhood name that should as it is stay in our childhood."

"Oh c'mon don't be a stick in the mud."

Sasuke started snickering.

"Your name is Gakky dad."

"See your son knows how to have fun."

Fugaku sighed.

"No son, my name is not Gakky you know it's Fugaku."

While the adults and Sasuke were talking Naruto reached to Sasuke he wanted to play.

"Sasa."

Everyone paused.

"He said my name again."

"MY SON SAID TWO WORDS IN ONE DAY."

Minato waved his child around and started dancing excitedly.

"Here we go again." Fugku said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.


	5. Day With Dad

Minato quickly woke up and went to his son's room to see the baby standing in his crib while holding on to the crib bars to support himself, the child was so short that Minato could barely see his head peek over the top of the crib bar.

"Hey looks who's up already"

Minato took his son out of th crib and he laid him on the changing table.

"Dada!"

Naruto pointed at his father.

"That's right I'm daddy."

Said the father as he changed Naruto's diaper and once he was finished Minato lifted the child in the air.

"Guess what Naruto, you and I are gonna be spending the entire day together since my little Naru-sun said his first word."

"Dada."

"That's right Dada?"

Naruto only giggled this is the first time he seen his father this estatic before.

"C'mon we have things to do."

Minato rushed out the nursery and he quickly made some breakfast for him and his son.

"Okay Naruto how do you feel about chicken and peas this morning?"

Minato turned to his son who was sitting in his high chair.

"Baaah da dada!!"

The baby squealed happily.

"Alright sounds good then."

Minato went to go feed his son the baby food.

"Okay my little Naru-sun open up here comes the train."

Minato waved around the spoon making his son laugh then he fed the baby the food, and after eight spoonfuls of food Naruto was full so the baby turned his head at the ninth spoonful not wanting to eat anymore.

"Oh you're full."

Minato put away the rest of the baby food away.

"Alright time for daddy to eat."

Minato quickly made himself some breakfast and he started eating breakfast, once he was done he quickly got himself dressed and Naruto dressed.a

"Alright son since I didn't have anything specifically planned I think we should just go outside and we'll plan what we want to do as we go."

Minato put his son inside a stroller and they both stepped outside.

"It sure is a nice today, alright where to first?"

Minato asked himself but then he remembered there is someplace he could go, a place where he can visit someone who deserves to his son pass his first milestone.

"Hey Naruto I'm going to take you somewhere special."

Minato started walking to the far side of the Hidden Leaf Village and after reaching near the outskirts of the village the Hokage stopped at a graveyard, the man entered the area and he started searching for through the names of the dead on various tomb stones after searching for a few minutes he stopped in front of a tomb stones and after taking a heavy sigh he picked up his son and they both faced the burial sight.

"Here we are son, here is your Mommy."

Minato could feel the sadness swell up inside him a d he can the familiar sting of upcoming tears that threatening to fall but Minato knew he couldn't show this kind of weakness to his infant son.

"You know Naruto, your mother was the most nicest and kindest people I ever met unless you make her mad, then she would turn into the devil...I think we called her the Red Hot Habrnaro."

Minato chuckled.

"And then she would always find a way to brighten my day..."

Tears started flowing freely from Minato, he couldn't hold it in any longer he figured he'd be over Kushina's death by now but the was now prove false by his ever flowing tears.

"I miss you so much Kushina."

Minato tears fell on Naruto's head the baby looked at his father and he touched his face.

"Dada."

Minato looked at his son and he quickly wiped his tears.

"I need to be stronger for Naruto, I can't be breaking down in front of you."

The man sighed as he looked at the grave.

"I know Kushina I'm being pathetic but it still hurts that you're not here with us...but don't worry I will be stronger... stronger for him."

Minato said as he looked down at his son who of which was tearing up.

"Dada."

Naruto didn't want to see his dad cry because if he cry he would too.

"Oh no Naruto don't cry it's okay I'm here...and so is Mommy.

Minato said to his son as he comforted him.

"Oh, wait I remember the main reason I came here but I got distracted by my blubbering."

Minato kneeled down at the grave.

"Our son said his first word the other day...he called me Dada...it made me so happy and I bet if you were here...he would call you Mama that would have probably been his first words."

Minato lightly chuckled.

{Boom Boom}

Minato heard thunder then dark clouds quickly started covering the sky.

"Looks like it's going to rain."

Minato words were proven true when it started drizzling.

"Okay that might be a sign that I need to get our son back home."

Minato stood back up and he put Naruto back inside the stroller.

"We're going to head out now but we both love you Kushina and we miss you."

Minato started walking away from the grave but not before looking back at the grave.

"I love you."

Minato left the graveyard and quickly made his way home.

[Hokage Mansion]

Minato rushed inside the house as he was dripping wet from the rain.

"Maybe I spent too much time at the grave yard"

Minato looked into the stroller to his son was still dry.

"Dada!"

Naruto shouted happily.

"At least you're still dry and happy."

Minato picked up his son and the baby yawned.

"Yeah me too son, just let me get out of these wet clothes."

Minato took Naruto with him to the master bedroom and placed the baby in his crib.

"Waaaaaaaah!!"

Naruto started crying as he reached out his arms towards Minato he wanted to be held.

"I know, let daddy change his clothes."

Minato quickly changed into his pajama pants and a white T-shirt, once he was in dry clothes he picked his son back up and sat on the living room couch.

"There now let's help you get to sleep"

Minato started gently rocking his son to sleep.

"That's right Naru-sun time to sleep."

While rocking Naruto to sleep Minato himself slowly fell asleep until both him and his son were asleep...

Minato dreamed of a moment that would be impossible where his wife was playing with their son Naruto.


	6. Don't Call Him That

Minato walked into the daycare holding his energetic son who practically bouncing in his hold.

"Jeez Naruto what got you excited today."

Said the father as he tickled his son.

The baby merely babbled in response.

"Morning Sensei."

Kakashi greeted his former instructor with a bow

"Kakashi you've been picked today?" The man said curiously.

"It was only a matter of time before I got picked today to work, but whatever it can't be that bad." Said the Jonin nonchalantly.

"You and children...it seems like an odd combination can you handle it ?"

Asked Minato.

"Lord Hokage I am a Jonin shinobi...how hard can it be."

"Kasi."

Naruto started reaching Kakashi.

"I think he wants you to hold him."

Minato gave Naruto to his former student.

"Well anyways I'll go Daddy loves you Naru-sun!"

Minato left the daycare center.

Kakashi walked into the playroom and he was immediately greeted by Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto."

Sasuke said.

"Sa Sa!"

The baby started reaching for the Uchiha.

"Here you play with him for awhile."

Kakashi handed the baby to the young Uchiha and he went to the front of the room so he could watch all of the kids.

"Where were you yesterday? I was...I mean Hinata was worried about you."

Said the boy.

Naruto started babbling as he put his hand in his mouth

Sasuke sat the baby on the floor.

"Alright what should we do today?"

While the young Uchiha was planning on what both he and Naruto could do today the baby saw Hinata walking in the playroom so the baby started crawling to Hinata.

Hinata turned to see the baby crawling towards her.

"Naruto?"

As the young Hyūga picked up the baby Sasuke ran over with a surprised look on his face

"When did you learn how to crawl?"

Sasuke asked the baby but he was met with a gleeful gurgle.

"So what are we doing today Sasuke?

Hinata asked.

"Well I don't know, I remember that Naruto's dad wanted me to start reading to him he said he likes that."

Said the Uchiha as he quickly grabbed a book.

"Yeah t t that is a good idea, m my mother used to say that reading to a baby helps them start learning."

Hinata sat next to Sasuke and she placed Naruto in her lap, the young Uchiha blushed.

"Uh uh."

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Hinata asked.

"Y ye yeah."

The boy stammered as he started reading.

While the trio were sitting down enjoying each other's company secretly they were being watched intensely from a distance by another Hyūga child, Neji.

Neji growled a little.

"What are you doing?"

Neji turned around to see his friend Rock Lee standing behind him

Neji dragged the boy to his hiding spot

"Shh...I'm spying on the Uchiha. I have to make sure that he does not try to pull anything on Hinata then I have to keep an eye on that demon baby too."

"Oh can I help you spy!" Lee said excitedly.

"No go away this is a solo mission." Neji replied

"But doing things like this helps improve my ninja skills." Lee replied, never wanting to miss out on an opportunity for training.

Menu sighed

"Fine I guess just keep quiet. Said Neji as he continued to spy on the group with Lee behind him.

Neji was able to watch Sasuke and Hinata for ten minutes unnoticed until Naruto turned his head noticing the two boys hiding, the child gleefully laughed as he started crawling towards the boys while Sasuke and Hinata were distracted.

Sasuke turned his head towards the crawling baby and he caught a glimpse Neji, noticing the boy was watching him

"SaSa!" The baby called out gleefully as he reached out his hands to Neji and Lee.

Realizing they're position has been compromised, Neji then pretended to act like he was playing with Lee.

"Tch."

Sasuke picked up Naruto and started walking back to Hinata.

"SaSa SaSa!!" The baby shouted as he kept on reaching towards Neji and Lee, he wanted to play the game they were playing.

"Is everything okay?" Hinata asked, noticing the whining baby.

"I think your cousin is spying on us."

Said Sasuke as motioned his eyes over at Neji.

Hinata turned her gaze to Neji and the boy continued to pretend that he was minding his business.

Hinata walked over to Neji to confront him about his spying.

"Neji why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying on you, I'm just looking after you're with that nine tails kid." Neji said.

"Neji, Naruto is just a baby he didn't do that the fox did that, don't you remember what my father said?"

Hinata asked the boy.

"I still don't trust him the nine tails could burst out of him at any moment." Said Neji

"H how about you play with us? Thanks you can see Naruto is just a regular baby."

Sasuke's eyes widened at Hianta's offer.

"(No no no no no no no no no)"

The boy kept on saying in his head

"Fine." Neji replied

"(Damn it!)"

Sasuke mentally cursed, he didn't want Neji over here.

Naruto reached his hands out to Hinata

"O okay Neji this is Naruto." Hinata said as Sasuke handed her the baby.

"He's just a normal baby."

"I don't know I still don't trust him, the elders said he's still a Demon."

Neji said.

Sasuke walked up to Neji and he stared the other boy down.

"What, you got something to say Uchiha." Neji said as he glared at Sasuke.

Naruto's happy babbling was replaced with slight whimpers as he started reaching for Sasuke.

"H hey do you two want to play a game?"

Hinata asked hoping to break the tension.

"Yeah I think that Kakashi will let us practice with Ninja tools."

Neji suggested.

"That's too dangerous for Naruto." Sasuke replied.

"Then leave him here then if he's gonna get hurt."

"He sticks with me."

Sasuke said

"Then you two can go and leave Hinata with me."

Neji replied.

"Neji y you don't have anything else you want do t that we all can do?"

Hinata asked.

Neji sighed.

"Fine how about we just sit here and do nothing like ignorant children because Uchiha is content with that."

"Then why don't you just leave us alone Hyūga, we were just fine before you came."

Sasuke said to the other boy.

"S Sasuke Neji please don't fight"

"Honestly Hinata why do you associate yourself with these two and monster and a Uchiha."

"N Neji he's not a."

Before Hinata could finish Sasuke grabbed Neji by the cuff of his shirt.

"He's not a monster." Sasuke said with a threatening tone.

"So you're involved with the Nine tails just liked what happened last year people did say you Uchiha did it."

Neji grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"Of course an Uchiha would protect a monster."

Neji head-butted Sasuke causing the boy to loosen his hold on the Hyūga Neji was about to punch Sasuke but the young Uchiha tackled Neji to the floor and they both started fighting

"Stop fighting!!"

Hinata yelled

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"s

Kakashi and Ayame noticed the two boys were fighting and they rushed over to separate the two kids.

"Hey stop both of you!"

Kakashi picks up both kids by the cuff of their shirts and separated them

"Now what's going on."

Kakashi demanded

"He wouldn't stop calling Naruto a monster!"

Sasuke said.

Kakashi turned his head to Neji.

"Is that true?"

"Yeah because of him I lost Mom and Dad are dead!!"

Kakashi and Ayame looked at each other and were shocked on how much Neji knows about the Ninetails attack.

"Okay both you separate and and cool your heads for a moment, Neji go with Ms.Ayame for awhile, and Sasuke you're with me."

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's hand and he took him to the far end of the room while Ayame had Neji follow her to the other side.

Hinata stood with Naruto in her hands silently with everything she tried she wasn't able to get the boys to stop fighting she felt useless.

Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Ayame.

"Hey it's not your fault."

Said the hound woman.

"They were fighting because of me and Naruto I should have never been with Naruto and Sasuke."

Hinata started tearing up.

"Ah ah"

Naruto started reaching up to Hinata, he didn't want her to feel sad.

"It wasn't your fault...how about you go talk to Neji and I'll take Naruto off your hands for a little bit."

"O okay."

Hinata held Naruto up to Ayame and the young woman took the baby while Hinata went to go talk to Nejj.

Naruto reached out to Hinata and Sasuke didn't want to be away from either of them.

"Sasa" Naruto started whimpering.

"It's okay sweetie...I think you need a little nap that'll make you feel better."

Ayame went and sat on a rocking chair and started away the baby in her arms, Naruto slowly started going to sleep but not without taking quick glances at Hinata and Sasuke.


End file.
